


Безымянное

by Serenada_san



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Безымянное

***

После Чарльзтауна цивилизация захлестнула Нассау, как штормовая волна, и спастись от нее можно было единственным путем. Видеть теперь за одним столом враждовавших прежде капитанов – все равно, что встретить матроса в борделе.   
Особенно – видеть Флинта и Вейна, которые негласно возглавили их крошечную армию.

\- Это не пройдет, Чарльз, – говорит Флинт резко, но Вейн и бровью не ведет. Покачивается на стуле, пока его квартирмейстер угрюмо жует губами, собираясь высказаться, но не решаясь.   
Сильвер со скучающим видом барабанит пальцами по столу.

Билли хмурится.

Он даже не замечает этого, пока капитан после встречи не спрашивает его негромко:  
\- В чем дело? Думаешь, Вейну все еще нельзя доверять? 

Вейну. Чарльзу. После всего, что было, они уже, пожалуй, не враги.   
Достаточно ли отнятых жизней для дружбы?   
Хватает ли для нее окровавленной стали? 

\- Пока мы все в опасности, он не станет делать глупостей, – отвечает Билли и думает, что ему все равно, Вейн или Чарльз.

Билли говорит капитану правду.  
Билли лжет себе. 

Позже, в душной темноте того дома, того самого дома, в который Билли прокрадывается, как вор, кровать скрипит тонко, жалобно, и этот звук отзывается звоном в натянутых нервах. 

Билли сжимает его, подминает, стискивает, потому что он моложе и сильнее, потому что капитан позволяет. Правил нет. С той самой ночи, когда их стычка переросла в драку и закончилась в постели, нет никаких правил, никаких условий и никакой ясности. Это очень просто и безумно, нестерпимо тяжело. 

\- Что? – спрашивает капитан почти шепотом, удерживая его за влажное плечо. 

Билли мотает головой и не может ответить ни ему, ни себе. Они на войне, и эти ночи – острова перемирия, их нельзя топить вопросами. Безымянное скверное чувство, что засело в груди, нужно только унять. Чтобы оно не нашептывало гнусно, тоскливо о том, что Билли и так знает. 

Что делит капитана с его прошлым, с двумя мертвыми людьми, от теней которых не скрыться среди самой темной ночи.  
Что делит его с будущим Нассау, в которое капитан не перестал верить даже теперь, с упорством и ожесточением. 

И только сейчас, в затишье между пушечными залпами, он как будто принадлежит Билли. Кровь и вода, смерть и вера, связывающие их, – достаточно ли этого?   
И для чего? 

\- Джеймс, – еле слышно выдыхает Билли, и это словно последний глоток воздуха в его жизни, и больше сказать ему нечего, незачем. 

Капитан замирает всем телом. Его теплые обветренные губы касаются закрытых глаз Билли. Кажется, он улыбается. 

Потом темнота редеет, медленно отступает перед утренними сумерками. Билли бредет по границе сна, устало и лениво прижимаясь к капитану, от которого пахнет морем.

\- Тогда на корабле, – говорит капитан, ведя ладонью по его голове, – я не хотел, чтобы ты упал. Я не отпускал тебя. 

\- Хорошо, – отзывается Билли сонно. 

И скверное чувство у него в груди удивленно затихает.


End file.
